Passionate
by Alidiabin
Summary: McGee overhears Ziva and Abby talk about past relationships and gets upset. McGee/Ziva.


**Title: **Passionate**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **alidiabin**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. **  
Words: **790**  
Pairings/Character: **McGee/Ziva **  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Somalia, sex-talk || Up to and including 8x24 || Teen. **  
Summary**: McGee overhears Ziva and Abby talk about passion and gets the wrong idea.

_**Passionate**_

McGee stepped out the elevator and headed toward Abby's lab. He was mere meters away when he was stopped by Tony who was also standing outside. He had gotten a text from the older man telling him to come down to lab quickly. Bored with his paperwork McGee had obliged the older man.

"Their talking about it," Tony whispered barely able to contain his excitement. McGee looked to the open lab door.

"It?" McGee responded equally quietly, and raising his eyebrows.

"I like a man with passion," Ziva blabbered. "Passion is so important."

"Especially in the bedroom," Abby added. Ziva giggled in response.

"Sex, they're talking about sex," Tony whispered with a huge smile on his face. McGee nodded knowing the two women would not hesitate to maim him if they discovered the intrusion on their privacy.

McGee nodded. Ziva's words echoed in his head. He and Ziva had been secretly dating for a few months, after years of friendship. While they both cared for each other and the L word had been tossed around a few times, sex had not been as effortless as it was in the movies. Ziva still carried the burden of that summer in Somalia with her. Every action had to be consented too and while they had found romantic ways to asked for consent ("Lover may I,"), the sex was good but not great. He had never really been considered passionate which is what she seemed to yearn for.

While Tony listened intently, grinning the whole time. McGee decided to walk off.

XXX

Ziva knew McGee was in a foul mood. He had been quiet in the car. She had put it down to tiredness or Tony's ragging on him. They went about their evening routine in relative silence; though they were only in the early stages of dating, they were nearly inseparable and spent at least four nights a week at each other's apartments. Ziva had never felt so safe and secure in a relationship and had never loved anyone as much as she was growing to love McGee.

"McGee, are you okay?" she asked as she put the chopped vegetables in the pan. The olive oil spitting and hurting her skin.

"Fine," he lied not looking up from the paperwork he had brought home to finish off.

Ziva knew he was lying and debated whether she should press for more information. She was tired for fight, yet wanted to know why McGee was so upset. She wanted to see if she could help it and prayed she was not the cause of his sadness.

"You are clearly not," Ziva responded as she moved the vegetables around in the pan. "Is it something Tony said?"

"No," he admitted, resting his pen on the counter and looking up at Ziva, "not Tony."

"Then who?" she asked innocently.

"You," he replied as Ziva placed the rice in the water. "Tony and I heard you and Abby talking in the lab earlier."

Ziva remembered the conversation in the lab, she and Abby had discussed sex while organizing some evidence for their latest case. Ziva had realized that many years ago before Somalia, their views would have been quite similar, but after Somalia and after Ziva falling for Tim, they could not be more different. Abby wanted passion and adventure, Ziva on the other hand wanted someone who would stay the night and take things slow. Neither of their ideals was better than the other, just different.

"I know that I'm not like other guys you have been with, were more passionate, better in bed." he began.

"You are better," she interrupted as she moved out of the kitchen and next to McGee, "Yes, I have been with guys who are more adventurous, but it was always for their own gains. Once they got off they did not care how it was for me. They did not care about my feelings. " She took his hand and placed it in her own, "If you had stuck around when you and Tony were eavesdropping, you would have heard me tell Abby that the passion does not have to be in the bedroom, and that I would much rather have someone who stayed the night and who took my needs into account. You do all of that. I'm sure there are many times when you wish you had chosen someone who is easier. Someone more fun in that department."

"Never," he replied, while the dinner on the stove began to spoil, unbeknownst to the couple. "I choose you."

"And I chose you." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Seeing as dinner is ruined, maybe we should do something while we wait for dinner to arrive."


End file.
